Escaping the madness
by Queen Sea
Summary: A girl can see ghosts and The FBI find out how will she get away. Don't forget Eli, Melinda, and Aiden... This is my first ghost Whisperer. please read and review. this is something different than the rest of the G.W. stories. -Queen Sea
1. Secrets reviled

If you have never read Ghost Whisperer. All you need to know for this story is: Melinda can see ghost. Aiden can see ghosts, shinnies (dead kids that have gone into the light) and shadows. (parts of people that can't go into the light) Eli can hear ghosts. Jim and Melinda= married. Aiden=son Delia= friend. (Iput this up 'cause I know people I know will read this.) Cassidy= shinny.(sp not sure how to spell please let me know so i can correct)

Chapter 1

"Mom, I can see ghosts." A girl said.

"Why wait until you are 9 to tell me?" Her mom asked.

"I was scared you would think I was a freak." The girl answered.

"It is okay, I may think you are a freak, but you are my baby still." The mom assured.

* * *

_**The next day.**_

_Ding. Dong._

"Hon, it is for you!" The girl's mom called up to her daughter.

"Coming!" She yelled down. The girl ran down the stairs and around the corner to the door. She saw who was at the door and froze.

"Mom, who are they? Mom?" she called looking around for her mom. She spun around. A hand goes over the girl's mouth and one of the two men there drops a piece of paper.

* * *

_Ding. Dong._

"Hello?" Melinda asks opening the door.

"Hello are you Melinda Gordon?" One of the two men standing there asks. Melinda nods.

"Yes. Who are you?" Melinda asks.

"FBI." the man in a blue suit responds holing out a badge.

"What do you need?" Melinda asked confused.

"You, your son, and a man named Eli." The second man wearing a black suit said.

"What for?" Melinda questioned defensively.

"The three of you have super natural powers having to do with ghosts." The man in the blue suit said.

"Well you can't have my son. You can have me, but not my son." Melinda states.

"Sorry Missy, but that is not an option." The man in the black suit said. "We need both of you."


	2. Meeting Melinda

Chapter 2

"Tomorrow come back, Eli will be here too. I promise we won't run." Melinda snapped after a moment of thinking.

"Fine, that works, but you will need to host a girl for the night." The man in the black suit said.

The two men left and returned a minute later with a girl. she looked the age of 13 or 14. She was wearing a light blue dress with a red ribbon around he waist and a bow in the front of the ribbon. She had a red head ban with a bow on the right side of it. She was half being dragged to the house fear in her eyes and she was looking around trying to find a way of escape.

"Here," the two men said to the girl shoving her in the house. "You will stay here for the night. We will come for you in the morning. Don't run." The black suit man warned Melinda and the girl. Tears burn the girl's eyes as the men leave for the night.

"Come on in it is okay I won't hurt you. Please make yourself at home." Melinda tells the girl, leading her into the living room.

"Okay, are you Melinda? Melinda Gordon?" The girl asks weakly. Melinda freezes. She turns to face the girl.

"Yes, how do you know me?" Melinda asks softly not wanting to scare the girl.

"I was going to come look for you. I heard you can see ghosts and I wanted your help." She answers slowly not wanting to revel to much.

"I can see ghosts. What do you need help with? And why do the FBI want you?" Melinda continues.

"Same reason as you I can see ghosts." She says. "Will you help me?" Melinda nods.

"Please stay here wail I go call Eli, Delia, and my husband." Melinda says leaving the room.

"Okay." the girl says sitting down on the couch.

* * *

_**One hour later.** _

"Mel!" Delia and Eli say entering the house. The girl, who had just been sleeping on the couch bolted awake and jumped up. Fear shoot through her eyes. She looked around for the FBI but instead found Eli, and Delia. She looked around for a hiding spot, but did't find one before Delia, and Eli walked in.

"Hi sweetie what is your name?" Delia asked sweetly. Melinda walked in and the girl ran behind her like a little kid hides behind their mom.

"It's okay. They are friends." Melinda assured the girl. "And what is your name?"

"Sea, and Melinda can I go home now?" Sea asked.

"Sorry sweetie, you can't." Melinda said.

Melinda was about to go on when. "Mel!" Jim called from the door which was wide open. "Aiden and I are home like you asked! what is wrong you sounded panicked on the phone?" Jim called walking in to the room. Sea who had just come out from behind Melinda hid again.

"Ghost." is all Melinda needed to say.

"Then why can I see her?" Jim asked pointing to the cowering Sea.

"She is not a ghost." Melinda said simply.


	3. The stroy is here

will have a two week break in a few days.

Chapter 3

"Who are you?" Aiden asked sea walking over to her.

"Sea." Is her response. Sea moves in front of Melinda greeting Aiden.

"Hello Sea, me name is Aiden." Sea and Aiden shake hands.

"You are different from dad. Can you see ghosts?" Aiden asks in a calm voice. Sea nods.

"Hey bud, why don't you take Sea up to your room?" Jim asks.

"First sir, can I meet Eli please? Melinda will explain in a moment." Sea asks sheepishly. Eli steps forward.

"Hello Sea." Eli says.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Eli." Sea responds politely. "can we go to your room Aiden?" Sea asks. She turns to Melinda. "Can I tell him about how I got here and what is happening tomorrow?" Melinda nods. "Thank you, I need to tell someone."

"This way." Aiden says leading Sea up to his room. "Mom call us when dinner is."

"May I have a snack? I've had nothing scene yesterday lunch." Melinda nods.

"Aiden can you get her something?" She asks. Aiden nods. Aiden and sea go into the kitchen.

"Mel? What was Sea talking about?" Everybody asked at once.

"The FBI is going to take, Aiden, Sea, Eli, and I for tests..." Melinda pauses. "There is no persuading them."

"No!" Eli says.

"How-" Delia starts.

"How did they find about this?" Jim asked as Sea and Aiden were passing the room.

"Sir," Sea starts. "I'm so sorry! It was me!" Sea yells. She drops the banana she was holding and ran to Melinda. She landed in Melinda's lap and cried in to Melinda's shirt. Melinda rubbed Sea's back softly to calm her down.

"Calm down." she mouthed to Jim. To Sea she asked. "How did it happen?"

"Well." Sea said looking up at Melinda's face. "I had just told my mom that i could see ghosts..."

* * *

"Mom, I can see ghosts." I said.

"Why wait until you are 9 to tell me?" my mom asked.

"I was scared you would think I was a freak." I answered.

"It is okay, I may think you are a freak, but you are my baby still." my mom assured.

* * *

_**The next day.**_

_Ding. Dong._

"Hon, it is for you!" mom's voice called up to me.

"Coming!" I yelled down. I ran down the stairs and around the corner to the door. I saw who was at the door and froze.

"Mom, who are they? Mom?" I called looking around for my mom. I spun around. A hand goes over the my mouth and one of the two men there drops a piece of paper.

They took me to a semi. they threw me in and sent 2 other men in. I wriggled to a corner and tried to hide there. They came directly to me. One of the men pulled out a knife. What could i do but answer there questions? My mom went to the same collage as you Melinda so she found out you can see ghosts. The day I told her about me, she told me about you. My mom dated an FBI agent after my dad had died and he must have put cameras in our house so he heard my conversation with my mom.

"Are there any more like you?" the man with the knife asked.

"Yes, I was told Melinda Gordon could see ghosts too." I said sheepishly.

"Any others?" The man pushed. HE moved the knife closer to my neck.

"Not that I know of." I had whispered.

"What town does Melinda live in?" he asked.

"I don't know." I responded.

"Are you sure?" He said. he pulled my hair and pushed the knife closer.

"Yes, now leave me alone!" I yelled and tears burned my eyes at that point.

* * *

"And that is my story. He went away after that. The next thing i know is the man in the blue suit is pulling me out of the back of the semi..." Sea finishes her story.

"Sea it is okay. I accept your apology." Melinda said.


	4. FBI is back

Chapter 4

"Sea, we forgive you." Everybody including Aiden says. This makes Sea feel better.

"Aiden let's go to your room." Aiden nods. He leads sea out of the room.

Once they are in Aiden's room A ghost appears. More a shinny appears.

"Chasity! You have to help us!" Aiden says Sea jumps not seeing Cassidy.

"Aiden who are you talking to?" Sea asks.

"Cassidy. She is a shinny only I can see or hear her, but she is standing right there." Aiden says pointing to Cassidy.

"Hello Cassidy." Sea says looking right at her. "You are pretty."

"Wait you can see her? Where is she now?" Aiden asks.

Sea looks around and then points to Cassidy who is standing next to Aiden. "There." Sea says pointing to her.

"Mommy! Daddy! Sea can see shinnies! Sea can see shinnies!" Aiden yells down the stairs. The adults race up stairs.

"Sea! You can see the shinnies?" Eli asked.

"Yes, I can, if that is what they are called, Mr. Eli." Sea reports.

"Please call me Eli." he says.

"Call me Delia." Delia states.

"Call me dad." Jim orders.

"And me mom." Melinda decides.

"Mommy, who is that out the window?" Aiden asks.

Sea races to the window.

"Mommy!" Sea yells racing behind Melinda. She turns to Jim. "Protect me dad. Please. there outside." Sea squeaked.

"Who? Ghost?" Jim asked.

"No! FBI! Help!" Sea said cowering. Jim walked over to the window and saw that they were on his property, so he opened the window and yelled, "Hey, get off my property, now!"

"Sea, they can't hurt you, tonight." he mumbled the last word so Sea couldn't hear.


	5. Back to the semi

Chapter 5

"Where will I sleep?" Sea asked.

"Mommy, daddy can I sleep with you? Then Sea can have my bed for the night." Aiden offered.

"Oh! No I can't in conceive you like that!" Sea moaned.

"It is okay. It's no trouble." Jim said.

"Jim, Melinda, you spend time with Sea and Aiden. I don't know how often you will see them Melinda. And when you will see them again, Jim. I will take care of dinner and the bed situation." Delia said.

"Fine and Thank you Delia. You are a life saver... What about my store?" Melinda asked.

"I've got it. Ned!" Delia said.

_Knock. Knock._

Sea screamed, "FBI! FBI!"

"Be right there!" Melinda called. "That better not be the FBI!" she said in a harsh tone.

"It's Ned!" A voice called.

"The-" Melinda was cut short by Sea.

"Remember what happen to me I was tricked." Sea said.

"Fine Sea. and why don't we go together." Melinda offers. Sea shacks her head.

"If it is the FBI than i don't want to be there. I am scared of them. If it's not the FBI call me down please." Sea says to Melinda. Melinda nods leaving the room.

"Dad?" Sea asks

"Yes sweet?" Jim asks.

"Can I stay live with you? I mean when I get to head home from the FBI?" Sea questioned like it was silly.

"Yes you may sweet." Jim said truthfully. Melinda called up.

"FBI?" Sea yells down.

"No!" Melinda calls up.

"Coming!" Sea yelled running down the stairs. Sea ran down to see a young man standing at the door. Sea ran behind Melinda. Sea hid there like a child hides behind there mom.

"Hello, my name is Ned. What's yours?" Ned asked.

"Sea." Sea said shyly peaking around the side of Melinda.

"Well nice to meet you Sea. How old are you?" Ned asks getting down on his knees.

"9." Sea said simply.

"9?" Melinda asked. "I thought you were 13 or 14." Melinda said surprised.

"Yes, I'm 9." Sea said. "Why do you think I act like a little kid?" Sea asked.

**Later after dinner.**

"Goodnight, Mommy, and Daddy, and Aiden." Sea said closing her eyes to go to sleep.

* * *

"Morning, here is breakfast." Melinda told Sea giving her pancakes.

Sea had just finished breakfast when the door bell rang.

"Aiden take Sea to where I showed you yesterday." Jim said. "Mel, Eli, come with me." Aiden took Sea in to a secret closet. He locks the door behind him and whispers for Sea to be silent. He also said that it wasn't attached to the wall so they could't let the FBI hear them.

There was mumbling heard then a scream. Melinda's scream. Sea and Aiden winced. Then more mumbling and then finally silence. Cassidy appeared.

"Quick out of here they are coming with rope and a chain." She warned before disappearing.

Sea and Aiden were about to leave when they felt the closet move.

"You are stuck in here for now." A voice said from the outside. "Now men, carry them back to the semi."

Sea and Aiden clung to each other.

"Cassidy are you there?" Sea whispered. Cassidy came.

"Yes Sea?" She said.

"Help." Sea squeaked.


	6. Area 51

long chapter. i'm proud of myself! enjoy. and i will start a 2 week break in a few days.

Chapter 6

Chasity nodded and left.

"Melinda! Help!" Sea yelled when Aiden and her were set down. Tears stung Sea's eyes.

"Sea, Aiden are you okay?" Melinda yelled in. Melinda screamed.

"Uncle Eli? Are you there?" Aiden called.

"Yes Aiden, I can't come get you out right now." Eli called panicked.

"Cassidy? What is going on out there?" Sea and Aiden ask at once when she comes back.

"Two men are holding knifes to there necks to try and get information. I will try and help them." She responds. Then she leaves.

"What is going on Eli or Melinda? Who is the ghost?" A husky voice asks.

"We-We don't know either they aren't showing them self or I don't know what is going on." Melinda answers in a panicked manner.

"Mommy, Uncle Eli! Shinny!" Aiden calls out.

"Cassidy!" Sea yells the name.

"Sir, we can't _see or hear _her only the kids can. They have special powers that we don't." Eli says trying to stay calm.

"Then, how do you know it is a her?" another voice asks.

"The kids just told us." Melinda answered.

"Men get them out." the husky voice ordered.

"Don't you lay one of your filthy hands on them." Melinda growls.

"And you are in a position to talk." The husky voice said sarcastically. Sea and Aiden get as far from the door as they can huddling next to each other. The door opens and light shines in. Four pairs of hands reach in and two are used to pull Sea out and two are used to pull Aiden out. Sea and Aiden struggle to get out of the grips of the men holding them.

Sea and Aiden look around after realizing that they can't get away. They see Melinda, hands tied behind her back and to the wall. A knife to her neck. Eli was in the same situation.

"Melinda! Eli!" Sea and Aiden yelled. struggling again. Tears started to form in Aiden's eyes. His mom looked scared and he had never seen her this scared.

"Mommy?" He whispered over to her.

"LET ME GO!" Aiden yelled angerly. "NO LET US ALL GO!" he screamed to one of the men.

"Sorry Aiden, we can't do that." The husky voiced man said.

"Then let me go to my mom." Aiden ordered rudely.

"No. So, who was that ghost the adults couldn't see?" The man asked.

"She was no ghost, she was a shinny." Sea answered airily.

"What is a shinny?" the man pushed. No one answered.

"I shall have to hurt Melinda here if you don't answer." the man threatened putting the knife closer to Melinda's neck.

"The man here. must know that neither of you will talk if anybody here is hurt." Melinda warned the man.

"Men tie up the kids and tie them to the wall. Then leave." the husky voiced man ordered.

"Don't you dare." Sea growled.

"But we must." one of the men said.

"Fine. Just do it." Sea snapped tears stinging her eyes. The men dropped Sea and Aiden. Sea and Aiden hit the floor and stayed down.

"Stand up." a mam snapped. Sea and Aiden didn't move so two men yanked them both up. Two men tied Sea and Aiden's arms behind there back. Then the men dragged Sea and Aiden to the wall. The men attached chains so Sea and Aiden couldn't move from the wall. The men saluted the husky voiced man and left. Cassidy appeared.

"Sea, Aiden don't look directly at me. I'm going to help all of you get out." She says. "Here are 3 other shinnies we will untie all 4 of you guys together. Then you run understand? If you do don't do anything." Cassidy orders. Just then all 4 of the shinnies move to behind Melinda, Eli, Aiden, and Sea. They feel the chain slide off, but no one says a word. Then they feel the rope slowly loosen and slide off. Then finally to top it all off, the shinnies stop the semi, open the back, and destroy the 'room'.

"Run!" Sea yells getting up.

"Oh, no you don't." the husky voiced man says grabbing Sea. The man pulls out a knife and hold it to Sea's neck. Sea screams a high pitched scream. Aiden, Melinda, and Eli freeze.

"Let me go!" Sea orders. The man moves the knife away from Sea's neck.

"Code red. I repeat code red. I need 12 men to come help. Stat!" He yells into the walkie-talkie on his shoulder.

"Go, run!" Sea orders Aiden, Eli, and Melinda.

"Take Aiden and Go. I'm staying with Sea." Melinda says. She gives Eli such a glare when he is about to protest. Eli picks Aiden up and heads out.

"6 men follow the man that is running with the boy." the husky voice man orders into the walkie-talkie.

"Now sweetie. We are going to put you and Melinda here back in to your 'holders'. Okay?" he turns to Melinda. "You will put Sea in hers." he let go of Sea when they were next to Melinda.

"Put her in. Now!" the man orders.

"I won't." Melinda protests. The man moves his knife to Sea's neck.

"Now, please." he says sweetly. Melinda ties Sea up as 6 men come in to help. They get in and stand at attention as 6 more men come in with Eli and Aiden. The back got close. and the semi started to move again.

"Tie them all up. Aiden here." the husky voiced man (H-man) points on Sea's right side. "Melinda here." he says pointing to Sea's left side. "And Eli here." he points on Aiden's left side. the men followed orders not bothering to be kind or gentle.

"You are terrible people. I hope you know that. Your mothers would be ashamed." Melinda snapped when the 12 men were about to leave. Then she gave them all a terrible glare. The left running. H-man just laughed.

"Just to let you know Melinda. My mom is already disappointed." he said. The semi stopped and 3 men came in.

"Were here!" One of the incoming men said.

"Where?" Melinda asked.

"Why, were else. Area 51." the man answered.


	7. Separated

Mini story

This evil man Kidnapped this totally random girl.

"So tell me why are you evil?" She asked.

"Well," he starts, " When I was six I had a box of Cheese-Its. I was about to have one when my mom took them away and through them out. SO NOW, I WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD AND TAKE ALL THE CHEESE-ITS IN THE WORLD FOR MYSELF! NO ONE WILL BE ABLE TO EAT THEM BUT ME!" ...

3yrs later. he took over the world and finally had a box of Cheese-Its. he took one out and ate it. "This is terrible! why did I take over the world for this? what should I do now. I should-"

"Go home!" everyone shouted.

right after I told one of my friends we found a bag of Cheese-Its on the ground! LOL!

Chapter 7

The three men stood before Melinda, Eli, Aiden, and Sea.

"Hello, my name is Roy." A tall, skinny, red haired man said.

"Hello, my name is Ali." A skinny, medium sized man said. He also had black hair. He also had an accent.

"Hello, my name is Clark." A short, skinny, brown haired man said.

"Well Roy, Clark, Ali, let us go." Eli said.

"No," they said together.

"Your a meany butt." Sea yelled at them.

"Well we have a feisty one now don't we, men?" Roy observed.

"Yes, we do. Let us look at the men." Ali said going over to the group. He went over to Sea.

"Don't you lay one of your filthy hands on her!" Melinda yelled.

"But I will lady." Ali said holding Sea's head up so he could see her eyes.

"Clark, her eyes are the same way as yours and Roy's." Ali observed letting go of Sea's head. Sea lets her head drop so her chin was on her collar bone. tears stung her eyes. She wanted to go home, and right in front of her was the man who betray her. Ali. _I hate him and I always will. How could he do this to my mom and I? How?_ Then Cassidy snapped her back to reality.

"Sea, Aiden there going to separate you two from Melinda and Eli. Then they'll separate them too!" She warns before disappearing.

"NO! Don't separate us! Just don't!" Sea screamed once Cassidy had left.

"How did you know we were going to separate you? There were no ghosts here. We made sure there weren't any when we discussed that." Clark declared.

"Shinny!" Aiden boasted.

"Oh yes, guys we forgot about shinnies!" Roy stated.

"Now! Time to separate you 4!" Ali orders.

"I'll take Melinda, who can both _see_ and _hear_ ghosts." Clark says unhooking her from the wall and dragging her away.

"I'll take Eli, who can only hear ghosts." Roy decided untying him and, wail holding a knife to his neck, walked him away.

"And that leaves me with-" Ali started.

"NO!" Sea yelled. "You betray me! I hate you!" Sea finished.

"Sea, give it a break. it will do you no good to dwindle on the past. I shall not hurt you except for tests/ experiments." Ali promised.

"I hate you." Sea said tears burning her face. "I will never forgive you for this. Never!" Sea cried. She turned to Cassidy who had now come back.

"Sea I will stay with you and prevent him from hurting you as best I can. I promise." Cassidy promised. Sea nodded.

"Who is here?" Ali asked.

"Cassidy!" Aiden answered.

"Who?" Ali wondered.

"Shinny." Aiden informed.

"Fine we can go now, butt." Sea said rudely. Ali comes over and unhooks Aiden and Sea then leads them away.


	8. observations

Chapter 8

"Hey Clark, I see the 'ghost people' are finally in. Make sure you treat that one like a lady!" A man passing by ordered laughing.

"So, were called 'ghost people' now. Everybody's moms here would be disappointed. I hope you butts are happy." Melinda said turning her nose up to Clark. Clark ignored that remark, continuing to lead Melinda to the room where they were heading.

"Here we are Melinda. You will be chained up here and videoed the entire time so we can observe you. You have one day to rest before experiments.

"You know. All of you are rude." Melinda said as Clark tied her up to the wall.

"I don't care. I get good pay on this job and it's not that hard. This part is fun." Clark said leaving.

* * *

"Hey Roy! Don't be afraid to shove him. See if his ghost friends help he." A man teased Eli.

"Ghosts don't help like that." Eli snapped._ So_, Eli got smacked by that man.

"Look out, ghosts _do_ help me with revenge." Eli noted.

"Well they better not this time or one of the kids gets hurt." The man said walking away.

"Come on we're almost there." Roy said pulling Eli behind him. They enter a room and Roy ties Eli up in a corner.

"Boy are you people rude!" Eli stated as Roy left.

* * *

"So Ali, I see you got two 'ghost people' kids. There cute." A lady walking by said.

"Well, this place is ugly and the people here break the law." Sea stated.

"How?" the lady asked stopping to look at her.

"Kidnapping! I got stolen from my house by him!" Sea said pointing to the h-man who was following them. "And because of him!" Sea said shoving Ali.

"Sweet, it's okay. We need some information then you go home." the lady said sweetly.

"It's still breaking the law. he could and should go to jail." Sea says pointing to the h-man.

"We must go." Ali says leading Sea and Aiden away.

"Sea you are quick to respond when it comes to repeating ghosts." Aiden says.

"Well, I've had practice. Ghosts help me when I forget to do my reports and I have to do them in front of the class." Sea replied to the comment.

"Here is the room." Ali said shoving sea and Aiden in. They hit the floor. Then they crawled over to a corner and stayed crowded to each other. fear was in there eyes. _What is going to happen to us?_


	9. Jim

Chapter 9

"Jim, it's okay." Delia soothed.

"No, Delia, it's not. I couldn't protect them." Jim said wondering if he would ever see them again.

"Jim, don't beat yourself up. They put a knife to Mel's throat and a knife to mine. What were you suppose to do? Let us get hurt?" Delia tried.

"No." Jim mumbled. "But I should have done something!" Jim argued.

"Like what?" Delia asked.

"Well... I don't know, but I should have done something!" Jim protested.

"There's you could have done." Ned said walking in.

"But, there _is_ something_ I did_." Ned teased.

"What?" Delia and Jim yelled at Ned.

"There _is_ something _I did_." Ned repeated.

"Ned." Delia said with a glare. "It better be good for you to get us worked up over." She warned.

"Ned. Will it help us get my family back?" Jim squeaked with anticipation.

"Yes, it will help you get your family back." Ned assured.

"Ned what did you do?" Delia asked.

"Well, I inserted microchips into them. Now we can track them. They are in area 51 at the moment." Ned said looking at the device in his hand.

"Ned, let's go! I must go get Mel, Aiden, Eli, and our newest member Sea back." Jim pleaded.

"Okay Jim, let's go." Delia agreed.

* * *

"Sea are you up?" A familiar voice asked Sea.

"Now I am." Sea snapped. She opened her eyes to see Cassidy. "Oh sorry for snapping at you Cassidy. I thought you were Ali. I hate Ali." Sea apologized.

"Sea you don't need to apologize. I know you don't mean these things. Oh yes, and why I came. Jim is coming for you guys. With Ned and Delia. Tell a ghost who can tell Melinda and Eli." Cassidy says and leaves. A ghost appears.

"Hello, do you need help?" the ghost asks. Sea nods.

"Go find Melinda and Eli and tell them Jim, Ned, and Delia are coming." Sea orders. The ghost nods and leaves. Aiden wakes up as the door to the room flies open.

"What did you just say to the ghost that was here?" Ali asks storming in.

"I'll never tell!" Sea yells. Ali pulls out a knife. Sea and Aiden shrink back to the corner.

"Cassidy!" they yell. She comes and the knife flies out of Ali's hand. "Thanks." Sea and Aiden say together.

"It was nothing." She said leaving. Ali gets the knife and grabs Sea. Before Sea or Aiden can react Ali has a knife to her neck.

"Hey, Cassidy! how do you like this?" He yells.

"I hate you, I hate you!" Sea yells not moving.

"Sea." Ali says simply. "I don't care any more." Tears sting Sea's eyes. _Why did my mom have to date him? This is all there fault. Melinda, Aiden, Eli. I'm sorry._ Sea thinks.

"Now." Ali says putting the knife closer. "What did you say to that ghost?" he pushes.

"Jim, Ned, and Delia are coming for us." Sea cried. Ali let go of Sea and she fell to the ground.

"Hurry, get Eli and Melinda were leaving for area_ 61_." Ali said leaving the room. he shut and locked the door.


	10. To area 61

a two week break is coming up. I won't be posting in that time frame. i relised i was spelling Cassidy's name wrong. i spelt it chasity. sorry.

Chapter 10

"Eli, Sea, Aiden are you okay?" Melinda asked once they three were in ear shoot.

"Yes." they all responded at once. "And you?" they asked while being taken into a semi.

"Fine." Melinda said weakly. The men holding Sea took her up a ladder and tied her up to a platform away from the rest of them.

"Why Is Sea up there?" Eli demanded.

"Because, she told a ghost that your friends were coming for you. So that all of you would know. She needs to be punished." Ali, Clark and Roy said together. Tears stung Sea's eyes.

"Bring me down please." She pleaded. "Let me be with my new family."

"No, not being with them is your punishment." Ali said.

"Please Mr. Ali, let her down." Aiden asked politely.

"Never." Ali responded.

"Cas-" Sea starts.

"Oh no you don't!" Roy calls gaging Sea.

"Does anybody else want to call to your friend?" Clark challenges. No one spoke up. Tears stung Sea's eyes. _Why did i have to get Melinda, Aiden, and Eli into this?_

"Sea!" a femiliar voice said. "I'm sorry I got you into trouble." Cassidy apologized.

"Go away!" Aiden yelled. "Do you want to get her into more trouble?" He yelled up. Cassidy disappeared.

"Now will you all behave while we drive or does one of us need to stay in here?" Ali asks smirking.

"GO! We'll behave what other choise do we have? You have Sea!" Melinda snapps with a glare.

Roy walks over to Melinda. "Hon, calm down or you'll make it worst for Sea." Roy warns. "Actually, you will join her." he turns to Clark and Ali. "There is a plan to my madness." he assures. Roy 'helps' Melinda up to Sea.

"Sea! Are you okay?" Melinda asks hugging Sea. Sea nods. Sea gets ungagged and a device attached.

"this makes it so we can hurt you." Roy says.

"Melinda, I'm sorry that I ever got you into this mess." Sea says. Sea leaned her head on to Melinda and fell asleep as the semi started away.

* * *

"Jim, there moving!" Ned yelled.


	11. Moving forces

that was a long 2 weeks for you and me!

Chapter 11

"So Jim, just to assure you they were all willing to get the chip inserted." Ned added.

"Wait there moving!" Jim yelled.

"Yes..." Ned whispers. Ned re-looked at the device because it had started to beep oddly.

"Ned, what is it?" Jim asks. Ned reads the screen.

"I need to call my mom. And Melinda and Sea aren't with Eli and Aiden. Cassidy says sorry. She made them move. She has a plan my mom can't be there but I must." Ned red off the screen. "I will give you a way to cut them off just have police. The men forgot there badges and we must hurry." A new coordinates comes on the screen. "Jim go to Baker Rd at Zeeb Rd. I'll call the police and my mom." Ned finishes.

"Hello mom, turn around. Now! Cassidy said it is not safe for you.- Cassidy said I was needed. She has a plan.- mom we want Melinda, Eli, Aiden, and Sea back don't we?- Mom I need to help. Turn back now good bye." Ned hangs up the phone and calls 911.

"Hello?- yes my friend, her son, my other friend and a little girl were kidnapped. We are tracking them at the moment and we need as many police cars as possible they are driving a semi. We need the cars A.S.A.P. and at Baker Rd at Zeeb Rd. Fast please!" Ned all, but yelled in. "We will meet you there. Good Bye." Ned hung up the phone.

"Jim you'll be happy to hear they said you could speed." Ned told him. Jim floored the gas and they were off.

* * *

Sea bolted awake at the sound of Cassidy. "I have a plan! Don't worry I'll help you.-" she started.

"Go away! Cassidy just go away!" tears were escaping Sea's eyes.

"Cassidy, please go you've gotten Sea into enough trouble." Melinda pleaded not knowing if she was still there.

"But Sea-" Cassidy started to cry.

"Cassidy, we still like you. We just don't want to get into more trouble." Aiden assured Cassidy.

"I have a plan..." Cassidy starts.

"No, not right now." Aiden says. Cassidy nods and disappears.

_Beep. Beep.  
_"They're here!" Cassidy says then disappears again.

"Who?" Aiden yells.


	12. under arrest

enjoy this long chapter. and this is the last ch...

Chapter 12

"Who? Who's here?" Aiden called to Cassidy.

"Jim and Ned! with the police!" Cassidy yelled. "and we have a plan. I must go help!" Cassidy leaves for the moment.

"Sea what was that about?" Melinda asks.

Sea didn't answer for fear of getting hurt from the device attached to her. Melinda looked her in the eye and realized that.

"I understand." Melinda tells Sea. Sea gets zapped.

"What is going on?" Roy demanded coming in. "What ghost or shiny was that you were talking to?" He yells. No one answers and Sea gets zapped again. She cries out in pain.

* * *

Jim and Ned heard a cry and yelled at the police to get in there.

"That was Sea the little girl!" Jim yelled at the head officer. "Get in there! who knows what they are doing to her!"

"Sir you need to calm down we can't go in with out proof or something." the officer says.

"The proof is We inserted microchips into my wife, son, friend, and the little girl, Sea. This says they are in there!" Jim pushes grabbing the device from Ned.

"That isn't good enough..." the officer died down at hearing a piercing, deadly sounding, high pitched scream. "Men go in!" he yelled. About 50 men burst through the back.

"Jim!" Melinda cried at seeing Jim.

"Everyone hands where I can see them!" the officer yelled.

"Sir we can't. Sea, Aiden, Eli, and I have our hands tie behind our backs." Melinda informed.

"Very well."

"Make them take this shocky device off me!" Sea ordered.

"Take it off. You next to her. Then put your hands back where they were." the officer (O) said.

Roy did what he was told. "We are FBI and these people are in our care for questioning." Roy reported.

"Where is your badge?" O pushed.

"I left it at area 51." Roy stated.

"Sure. That's what they all say." O said. "Your all under arrest." says to Roy, Clark, and Ali. "Men. oh, yes and give me the key to whatever is holding them to the wall." Roy gave the key to the officer. As they were being lead away Sea stopped them.

She turned to Melinda and asked. "Can I swear?"

"No."

Sea turned to Ali. "Ali you are a word I can not say. Now please get him out of my site." Sea finished looking at the men holding Ali. After they left Melinda and Sea got down.

"Jim!" they cried running into his arms. Next came AIden and Eli.

"Sea we heard you screaming. Twice and loud. Why?" Jim immediately asks.

"I only yelled once..." Sea said slowly.

"That was my plan. Make it seem like you had a loud scream so the police couldn't ignore it." Cassidy said.

"Then what was the second one?" Jim questioned.

"Cassidy." Sea and Aiden said at once.

"Oh."

* * *

hours later back at the house.

Sea, Melinda, Aiden, Jim, Ned, Delia, and Eli were in deep conversation when Sea froze in the middle of a sentence.

"Sea, what's wrong?" Jim asked concerned.

"I have new memories..." Sea said as a girl with sandy curls appears in front of them. Then one by one, 4 boys and 9 more girls appear.

"Are you ghosts?" Melinda asks.

"No. I can see them." Jim says.

"Who are you?" Sea asks.

"Sea you know us. Don't you remember?" The girl asked.

"Sea who is this?" Melinda asked seeing Sea's eyes light up.

"Everybody." Sea says to Melinda, Aiden, Jim, Ned, Delia, and Eli. "This is..."

**_To be continued..._**  
look out for intertwined. a crossover of Trixie belden and Ghost Whisperer. all of the info you will need will be at the top of the 1st chapter.


End file.
